Winter
by KivaEmber
Summary: IchiHichi. If there was one thing Ichigo liked about winter, was that he had a legible excuse to be lazy.


**Title: **Winter

**Pairing: **IchiHichi

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Me no own. (Cries)

**Summary: **IchiHichi. If there was one thing Ichigo liked about winter, was that he had a legible excuse to be lazy.

**A/N: **I dunno where this came from. I was wracking my brain for something fluffy to write then BAM!!!! This idea slammed into me with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer. So bwahahaha! Fluff and Smut! Smuff. Ah smuff…

Ahem, anyway, no lemon in this chapter, but there's a lime! A really…steamy…hot…sexy…IchiHichi… (drools at mental picture) Dear God I love my imagination…

Poor Byakuya is made fun of in this chapter by our favourite Hollow. I just couldn't resist, plus, I'd just watched Scary Movie 3 and had to slip some things in. Eheheheh…

And another note… STARBUCKS IS TAKING OVER EVRYTHING!!!! Seriously, there's like _five_ Starbucks in town. What's up with that!?

Enjoy!

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_We're so hard we go to Milk Bars and buy animal stickers."_

_--- Sophie, my friend_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**WINTER**

It was cold and white outside.

Many speculated (i.e. Renji) that if Shirosaki went outside and stumbled into a snowdrift, he wouldn't be found until spring when the snow melted. The Hollow retaliated with shoving the tattooed Shinigami's head into a clump of yellow snow. No one else broadened their views on that particular subject since.

However, that's a different story altogether.

Our story is currently focused on the redhead known as Ichigo.

He liked winter, not because of a corny reason that it looked all _'magical'_ and _'pretty'_, but because he had a legible excuse to be lazy and stay indoors drinking Yuzu's awesome hot chocolate. Many times the substitute Shinigami thought about selling his sister's recipe off to Starbucks to make money before discarding the idea. Starbucks had already taken over most of Europe and Japan, with his sister's hot chocolate they'd be able to take over the whole world.

Mulling over the thought of Aizen Vs. Starbucks, Ichigo sipped his hot chocolate. Curled up on the living room's couch, Ichigo planned to be as lazy as possible. He needed a day off and he'll be damned before allowing anyone to interrupt his lazy day. He hadn't had one since last winter.

His half lidded bronze eyes slid from the fogged window to the hall when the front door banged open, accompanied by the recognisable distorted voice of Shirosaki cackling maniacally. The insane Hollow probably shoved snow down someone's pants or something equally childish.

Ichigo shifted his slouched sitting position to lying down, head propped up on the couch's armrest and pillow. His illicit lover bounded into the toasty living room, half melted snowflakes drifting from his sodden shihaksho and damp, white hair.. "Oi, King. Ya haven' been outside all day!"

Bending his legs and leaving a space for the albino Hollow on the couch, Ichigo gestured with his mug of hot chocolate. "It's too cold. And Yuzu makes the best hot chocolate."

Shirosaki sniggered, ignoring the space on the couch and nudged his King's head and shoulders up a little. With a little protesting, Ichigo allowed the Hollow to become a pseudo-pillow, albeit a cold, wet pseudo-pillow. "Well, ya hot chocolate didn' let ya see me nail th' Stiff with a snowball."

"The Stiff?" Ichigo queried, taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

"Byakuya."

Ichigo almost inhaled his steaming beverage as he snorted at the mental image of Byakuya being nailed in the face with a snowball. Regaining his breath, the redhead couldn't stop a chuckle. "Where did you get him?"

Grinning, Shirosaki reclined against the back of the couch, pale cold fingers stroking his King's vibrant orange hair. "Well, after stickin' th' Pineapple's head in yellow snow," Ichigo grimaced a little at that. "Th' Stiff showed up bitchin' 'bout sumthin', I forgot. Anyway, 'e was bein' all anal 'bout sumthin' so I nailed him in th' face with a snowball an' shoved snow down his back when 'e was distracted."

"He's going to hunt you down and torture you." The teen pointed out, lips twitching into an amused smile.

Shirosaki did not seem worried about the idea. "What's 'e gonna do? Break into th' house an' hide in th' closet fer seven hours mutterin' to himself?"

Ichigo shuddered. "Great. Now I'm going to have to check my closet before going to sleep now."

"Byakuya th' Bogeyman." Shirosaki cackled, finding the idea hilarious. "Don' worry, King, I'll make sure th' evil Bogeyman doesn' get ya." He petted his King's hair affectionately.

"I'm more worried about what he'd do to _you_."

"Pfft!" The Hollow waved a flippant hand as Ichigo leaned away to place the half empty mug on the coffee table. "As if 'e can do anythin' ta me! I won th' last battle with him, remember?"

"Homicidal rage is like steroids." Ichigo sighed, frowning a little when his illicit lover pulled him up so he was leaning against the slightly damp fabric of the albino's shihaksho. "He could probably break rocks with his hands or turn into the Hulk for all we know."

Shirosaki exploded into deranged laughter at the mental image, stifling his distorted cackle by burying his face into his King's vibrant orange hair. "T-that's funny!" Feeling his King sigh, the Hollow's laughter degraded into sporadic giggles. "Hm? Sumthin' wrong, King?"

Reaching his tanned arms back, Ichigo hooked them behind his pale replica's neck and tilted his head up to plant a chaste kiss on those lukewarm lips. "Not really. I just want more days like this."

"What? Makin' fun of th' Stiff?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "No, you spazz. Just a nice, lazy day where we just talk about little things." Grinning a little at himself, the redhead slumped against his illicit lover's chest. "As strange as it probably sounds to you, I'd like to have some events where we're not screwing each other into the ground."

"Never thought yeh were a romantic type, King." Shirosaki sniggered, turning the teen in his lap so that the redhead was facing him. "So what d'ya wanna do then? Aside from sex." The Hollow blinked. "Whoa. Never thought I'd say that."

Ichigo shook his head in amusement. "Spazz." He leaned forward to rest his forehead against his inner Hollow's, shivering at the cold from the albino's pale hair. "You're cold."

"Well maybe ya wanna warm me up?" Shirosaki offered slyly, wrapped white-clad arms round the teen's waist. "Yeh'd be a terrible boyfriend if ya don' look after yer lover, eh?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Normally, I'd say it's your own damn fault for playing out in the snow but since I'm using you as my pillow, I guess I have no choice." He rested his elbows on his illicit lover's shoulder, tilting his head partially to the side. "But no sex."

"Fine by me." The pale replica purred, leaning forwards and capturing his King's lips with his own, moving one of his pale hands up to the teen's vibrant orange hair. He gently pried the redhead's mouth open, blue tongue sneaking stealthily between perfect white teeth and exploring his King's mouth hungrily.

Ichigo groaned, leaning further into the kiss. He tangled his fingers into damp, white hair, moving his tongue against Shirosaki's in a battle for dominance. He knew he'd lose but still, it was a matter of principle.

Allowing a purr to rumble in his throat, the Hollow shifted the hand that was pressed against the teen's back down to his King's rump, massaging the ass with his pale hand and boosting the redhead a few inches higher than him.

Adjusting to the sudden elevated position, Ichigo moved his knees to either side of the albino's hips, grasping a white-clad shoulder with his free hand. Pulling back for the need of oxygen, Ichigo led a pre-emptive attack and leaned down to plant soft kisses down his illicit lover's pale neck.

Shirosaki sighed softly, tilting his head back as he felt the redhead nip playfully at his cool skin. Already he felt warmer, absorbing the heat emanating from his King's body. It wasn't the same heat where he was busy trying to shepherd his King to the bed or couch or whatever flat surface was nearby before their clothes came off. As corny as it sounds, it was the drowsy, content heat that one gets with just being with their lover.

Ichigo stopped his ministrations, nuzzling the crook of Shirosaki's neck as his bronze eyes slipped shut. Inhaling his illicit lover's unique scent, the teen hummed contentedly. "I think you're warm now." Lilies and copper. He always found that a strange scent to have.

Moving his arms back round his King's waist, Shirosaki nudged the substitute Shinigami so the teen was curled up on his lap, head against his chest. He splayed his legs, settling his King between them. "Hn. Guess I am." He sighed, resting his chin atop of the substitute Shinigami's head. "Wanna go to bed?"

"Nah. I'll stay here, thanks." He smiled at the faint heartbeat he could hear from the Hollow's chest. He wondered if his illicit lover knew that he had a heartbeat before shoving that thought away. "Too troublesome to move."

"Lazy." Shirosaki admonished, slouching against the sinfully comfortable couch as he closed his eerie black and gold eyes.

"Spazz." Ichigo countered, giving a small yawn. "'Night."

"It's only one o'clock."

"Whatever."

Somewhere outside, Byakuya marched slowly (and dramatically) towards Kurosaki Health Clinic, left eye twitching as his gripped his Zanpaktou tightly in a white knuckled grip.

Seven hours later, Ichigo booted the Captain from his house when the Shinigami leapt out of the downstairs cupboard, startling Yuzu as she opened the door to get the vacuum cleaner.

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Ahahah…

Poor Byakuya.

I almost typed, 'Scary Monster Cupboard' in the last sentence, since that's what our downstairs cupboard is called (long story).

Nothing much to say here except, I hope you enjoyed it!

(I hope it was fluff…)


End file.
